The Queen (The Last Sharknado: It's About Time)
The Queen (Tara Reid) was the main villainess from 2018's The Last Sharknado: It's About Time, the sixth and final film from SyFy's Sharknado series (airdate August 19, 2018). She was the evil cyborg doppelganger of April Shepard (nee Wexler; also played by Reid) Origin/Introduction In the final moments of Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!, April Shepard was crushed by the wreckage of the space shuttle, with her overall fate being unknown. In the following film, Sharknado: The 4th Awakens, five years have passed, and April is revealed to be alive; however, it was also revealed that April's wealthy father, Wilford Wexler, reconstructed April into a cyborg to save her, with husband Fin (the film series' main protagonist) learning the truth about his wife's survival in the film's progression. Events The end of Sharknado 5: Global Swarming saw Fin Shepard lose everyone close to him, including April, but the beginning of the final film picked up where the penultimate film left off, with a future version of Gil (April and Fin's son) taking Fin back in time and reuniting him with his friends and loved ones, including the original human version of April, during the prehistoric era. It was during this time that Fin was revealed to have been carrying the decapitated head of Cyborg April, which was alive and talking, and also showing jealousy of her human counterpart. Nevertheless, the group of protagonists continued traveling through time in their quest to eliminate all sharnadoes, which ended up including a trip to 1997 orchestrated by Nova Clarke, as she wanted to save her grandfather from being killed by sharks, despite Fin's warning not to mess with time. Nova's attempt resulted in her accidentally causing the boat to crash, leading to the sharks killing everyone except for Fin and Skye. The duo's attempt to go back to July 11, 2013 (the date the first sharknado hit, as well as the airdate for the first film) resulted in them accidentally going thousands of years into the future: to July 11, 20013. After seeing an army of April cyborg clones, Fin and Skye are taken to the headquarters of the Queen, who is revealed to be the original Cyborg April, whose head was left in the sea after the attack in 1997. As she later revealed, the Queen was fished out of the water after the attack, and she had spent 10,000 years harboring resentment towards Fin for not saving her. She spent the rest of the time building the "utopia"; which included going back in time and taking the real April to use to create her army. Skye's attempt to confront the Queen led to the cyborg using her powers to subdue and seal Skye, while later ordering her clones to take her to the exhibition, establishing the Queen as a maniacal villainess. The Queen also revealed that she was the one brought Fin to the future, as she planned to create a version of him, stating that every queen needs a king. Fin's refusal is responded with fury from the Queen, who unleashes her power on him and voiced her jealousy of the real April, who later rose from her capture and fought against her evil doppelganger. Fin managed to regain enough energy to grab the capacitor and travel out of the future using the Queen's energy, dismaying the villainess. Death Fin finds the head of the original Cyborg April, who expressed gratitude before guiding him to stop the sharknado. He is later reunited with Gil, but his strange behavior leads Fin to conclude that "Gil" is actually the Queen in disguise, and after revealing her true form, the villainess demanded the capacitor. The Queen cackled maniacally after stating to Fin that the sharknadoes were part of her and Fin's destiny, while again attempting to coerce Fin to return to the future with her. The villainess ended up caught in the sharknado with Fin, but attempted to get the device from Fin, only for Fin to continue to refuse to give it up. However, the evil Queen ended up with the capacitor, and she later appeared in one of her robotic sharks in her attempt to capture Fin. The head of Cyborg April later appeared in a real shark, and fired her lasers at the Queen's robotic shark, causing it to explode and kill the villainess. Gallery The Queen 3.png The Queen 4.png Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Crown Category:Cyborg Category:Delusional Category:Doppelganger Category:Evil from the Future Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Hegemony Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nameless Category:Psychotic Category:Queen Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: External Explosion